operation_scorpionfandomcom-20200213-history
Attachments
You can access attachments by clicking on customization, then clicking attachments, then on the plus signs on different parts of the weapon you want to customize. Sights Iron Sights Every weapon's iron sights have the same statistics. The only differences between the sights are the reticle style. Statistics: * Aim Speed: 0.215 * Magnification: 1.51 In-Game description: None. EOTech Holographic Sight The EOTech Holographic sight is the first sight unlocked for every gun, being available only after 10 kills. It is a holographic sight that is better than the standard iron sights, but heavier and also a more obscured field of view and larger reticle than the Trijicon Reflex Sight. Statistics: * Aim Speed: 0.215 * Magnification: 1.7 In-Game Description: A reflector sight that allows firing from unstable positions in rapidly changing conditions, which grants unhindered use of base mechanical sights. Trijicon Reflex Sight The Trijicon Reflex Sight is the same as the EOTech holographic sight however with a clearer field of view and a smaller reticle. It is less used than the holographic sight, mainly because it requires much more kills (30 kills). Statistics: * Aim Speed: 0.215 * Magnification: 1.7 In-Game Description: A reflector sight that allows firing from unstable positions in rapidly changing conditions, which grants unhindered use of base mechanical sights. Trijicon ACOG The Trijicon ACOG (Trijicon Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) is a long-range sight that receives less use than all other sights, in part because a long range sight has very specific application useful in very little situations, but mainly because it requires lots of kills (?). It is currently the only sight in the game that scopes in slower than the base speed of 0.215, at a speed of 0.35. It also has the highest magnification out of every other sight. Statistics: * Aim Speed: 0.35 * Magnification: 3.5 In-Game Description: A telescopic sight used to pinpoint enemies easier. Stocks M4 Standard Stock Unlock Requirements: None Statistics: * Aim Speed: +-0 * Vertical Recoil: +-0 * Horizontal Recoil: +-0 * Weight: +-0 M7A1 Stock Unlock Requirements: Gear Lvl. 40 or 3700 credits Statistics: * Aim Speed: -0.03 * Vertical Recoil: -0.045 * Horizontal Recoil: +-0 * Weight: +0.1 MOE Stock Unlock Requirements: Gear Lvl. 10 or 150 Credits Statistics: * Aim Speed: -0.25 * Vertical Recoil: -0.05 * Horizontal Recoil: +-0 * Weight: +0.05 No Stock Unlock Requirements: None Statistics: * Aim Speed: +0.02 * Vertical Recoil: +0.04 * Horizontal Recoil: +-0 * Weight: +0.15 Barrels M4 Standard Barrel Unlock Requirements: None Statistics: * Damage: +44 * Sound Volume: +1 * Bullet Velocity: +910 * Vertical Recoil: +1.15 * Horizontal Recoil: +0.05 * Weight: +1.02 * Aim Speed: +0.21 RIS Barrel Unlock Requirements: 4500 Credits Statistics * Damage: +44 * Sound Volume: In Game-Description: A standard Honey Badger barrel. It reduces the sound intensity and muzzle flash when a weapon is discharged Pros: It decreases weight allowing unprecedented mobility rivaling the USP .45 pistol Cons: Just like the VSS it causes smoke to obscure user view when fired continuously Muzzle Devices Suppressor GAYUnlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- * Sound Volume: +- Flash Hider Unlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- Pros: hides flash Cons: increases horizontal recoil Compensator Unlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- In-Game Description: A device that redirects propellant gases to counter recoil and unwanted spread from the barrel Pros: decreases horizontal recoil significantly Cons: increases vertical recoil Muzzle Brake Unlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- In-Game Description: A device that redirects propellant gases to counter recoil and unwanted rising from the barrel Pros: decreases vertical recoil significantly Cons: increases Horizontal recoil sightly Osprey Suppressor Unlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- * Sound Volume: +- In-Game Description: PBS-1 Suppressor Unlock Requirements: Statistics * Vertical Recoil: +- * Horizontal Recoil: +- * Sound Volume: +- In-Game Description: Pros: Cons: Underbarrel Attachments Angled Grip Vertical Grip